My Immortal 2: retunr of enoby
by TheBlakParade666
Summary: enoby iz bak! wat if she starts 2 fall for vampire! will she stai fateful 2 drago? wat happenz when volperfap kidnaps enoby nd triez 2 mari her! i dun own da real stori ok,tara doez! i hop u like ma stori! fangs! xxx666xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN:ok guz i didnt rite da my immortal story but i red it and it rox! i jus had 2 finish it! ok! MCR ROX!

I wuz walking out of ma rum wearing ma goffik clothez nd drank a bottle of blood.

Vampire walked uo 2 mi "EBONY ENOBY! VOLPYFAP HAS DRAGO BONDAGE!"

I ran up 2 him "NOOOO"

he nudded and we ran 2 get b'loody mary.

we all went 2 fite vfappermort and we saved deacko.

we ten tackleed eachothger and SCREWED!

i will NUT update without 1 god revieow!


	2. Chapter 2

i crid as i slot mah rosts. drako wuz angri at mi bcuz i told him i sorka lied vampir.

vampir ruked to da rem and took daknifw fun mah hund

"enoby u ngut so much o liv 4 oder dan deacko. plz dun kill urself"

he wuz so swet. i luked i nto his goffik red eyz dat were fild wif sawor.

we den lend in and kissed. sun we er maki out

den drako walkd in

"WTF R U DOIN?!"

A/N: wat will hapn 2 enoby?! i want 2 god reviou 4 next capta!


	3. Chapter 3

chpr 3

A/N: Fangs 2 da ppl who liek mah storii! STFU PREPS ok!? i liek taruhz stori ok so STAOP FLASSING! IF U KEP FLAMOING DE PREP! ok fangz!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

i liked inyo draco's gofik red eyez dat wer fiold wif so much luv,deprezzion,nger and surrow. vmpir looked agriloy at drago. "GET DA DELL OUTTA HER,DRAGO! U BROK ENBONBY'S HURT! OK SHE NERKOI KOILLD HERSELF!" Drago den wifut wurning,tackled vmipr and attocked him! dey wer fightiong. "STOP FIGSING!",i crid sexily. y couldnt dey ntoce me felinz?.

den,i saw a dark shadow nd gaspled.

i hrd drgo and vmpir scrom. "EBNOBONTY!" Dey crid.

i den blakd out.

(a/n: OMFG WHUTS GONNA HA[PEN 2 EBONOBY?! i wunt 3 gd vreiows 4 net chapa!)


	4. Chapter 4

AN:OK U KNO WUT,IF U DUN LICK IT DUN RED IT! ok! stop flogiong,or els PREP! ok! fangs 2 da kewl goffs who lik ma stori!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx66 6xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

i opoined my eyz nd saw i wuz in...VFPPRMOTS LAIR! "enoby dark'ness dememntia B'LOODY MARY way...thou must marry me!" meh eyz woidened. "OMFG NO U STOOPID POOOOOOPRT PREP!" vppremt loked me in da eyz "deako nd vapire had lost luv for thou,thi luv eachgother,nut you...thou must marry mee..." i stred to cri terz uf blud. "OMFG NOO I WUNT DEAKO,NUT U U STRUPOID POSR!"

we run around da skool "DUMBLEDOOR! DUMBLOI DOOOOORRR!" we nededf hoim cuz ENOBOBONY WAS BEING HELD BONDAGE!

"THOU WILL MARRY ME OR I WILL KILL THOU!" "omFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" dEN,sum1 came...it wuz...

SNAP AND LOOPIN FUM SAINT MANGOS!

A/N: whut will happoin next! I WUNT TIM GOD RVIOWES!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: STOP FAPPIN U PREPS U SUK! TRARA'S SELOI WAS GRWT! PREPS U SUK ESPESHULLY SAMMICC1999! U SUK! GIT A LIF U SUK OK!

Fangz 2 da awsum goffik pll why lik muh stri! u rok! alzo fangz 2 mah kewl goffik frnd monikka! u rok gurl!

MCR ROX!1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Snoap and Lumpkin pointed thir wands and vfappermpit. "CROOKSNAKZ!" dey scromed. Gen,dey...GROBBED MEH AND TUK MEH TO A WIRD RUM IN HOGFARTSZ! "OMFG U PREP UR SAPOZED 2B IN ST. MANGOS!",I said sexily. "well we soved u nd we r goin bak 2 st mangoes",dey sid nd then dey went bk 2 st mguz!

Da rum wuz blak and had gc,marun mansin,mcr nd p?at da sixco postrz wif a red pontagrum on da wul. it wuz...DA CUMUN ROOM! drago nd vpir aprd in da room! alzo dis wird dude nmed chuk noriz! he wuz sik wif aidz,and he had tp fite iot. Aids lost,nd he kicked it in da weiner. we all den took uf out clothz, snap den cm nd tuk his clothez uff. we all stred frenching passively. dey den tuk deir glocks out Ii didn't i'm a gurl lolol)

they all suck thir boys thingies in mine. "DRAGO! OH DRAGO! OH VAMPIR OH CHUK NORIZZ OH SNAKETAIL!",i scromed,geting a orgzm. "OMS",we all scromed,gettoing orgoszizz at da same toim. Den sum1 cumed in da rum..

it wuz...DUMBOLOI DUR AND DA DEATH DEALERS.


	6. DA NOO CAPTA 6

A/n: lol u thought i wuz gonna end da stri? LOL I FOOOOOLED U ALL! haha, i'm bak nd nevrr levin!

* * *

Volpydik and the death wheelers cirkled drago and I. "Ignoranus fools", he said. "u thought I wood let you escpale me." And then Draco said, "MARRY ME, NOT TATA!" I gasped. "omg no ur not hot ND SHE GOT TITS!", he said. "Thou shall DIE!" Just den, I saw Hermit and wrong run in. "CROOKSHANK0-INCEDIO-CRUCIO IMPERIUS!", they skreamed at the same time the deATH DEALERA AND VOLDY TITS all died. Drago huged me and kissed my tits. I screamed. Then, alk of a sudan, Dumbelldoor graybed all of us by our ears and drayged us back to hogfarts. "YOU IDIOTIK DUNCES!", he said. "FUCKING GOFFS R IN BIG TROOBLE!" I gasped!


	7. Chapter 7

"FOOLISH, DEMONCI DUNDERHEADS!", shouted Dumbelldoor. I cried silently while Draco held me. Vampire, B'leddy maury and wrong were in the corner of the room with their heads down. "Don't yell!", snapped graco. "Your hurrting her feeelings!" Dumbly door began screaming like a preppy 13 year old fucker. I snapped my head up and slapped him silly. "Listen old man, I'm geyyin tired of ur shit.", I shouted. "u give me headache!" Later, everyone was beating up Dumbly door but we all stopped because we scared. "ok time to go bet up navel!", I called out. We ran to Navel the preppy bitch and beat his littly wimp assy. He turned into...

A GOTH!

We all gasped. We had beated him until he was goth! Well anywAY, I put on a black leather mini, red corset, hot black high boots and put my hair in aq dutch braid (a/n: arent those so cute?!). We walked to the great hall and draco slappedfed mty butty. I laughted soxily. We ate and drank out blood and went to the forbidden forest. We had a great day until...

the sky went really dark and it was 9 am. Down floated a twisted old man with a black robe, pale skin, red eyes and no hair or nose. I thought he was volymort. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven way..", he called. "I am your father and that's not your real name." I gasped. "Your real name is Ebony LUCIFINA DARK NIGHT..._Riddle_." I realized who my dad was...

Voldermole!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: u kno wat fuk u all imma kepo writing dis tory so FUCK YOU ALL U PREPPY FUCKERS. thx 2 tde aweshum offs who like my sotry u rock!

* * *

"Ebony what the heel are you doing?", showted drago. "Hun?", I said. it had ben nuthin but a stewped drem.

I got bored so i decided to piss drago's tits. he screamed in agony. my deposshum and hotness were burning like a torpedo in my vagaynal. i looked in the other side of the room and saww hermit and wrong. "hey sugartits", sed ron to hermit crab. hermit scoffed. "you know i'm a lesbian, right?" I was on top of a sleeping draco who held me in his arms. I pretended to be asleep so i can see this action. "yeh but you're hot." "and you're not."

Wrong grabbed hermit in her anatomy and roped her. I gasped and punched wrong in the face. "don't touch my frie "nd!", i growled. Hermit gave a weak smile since she was my bfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffl. That was until ron almost racked me, but Draco stopped him and bet him up. He got some rope, tried him up and threw him to the forbidden lake of sorrow and depressed tears.

anyways, i opened my coset to change again only to see mcgoogle,dumbelldoore and mc donalds doing it. mc donalds has now turned gotik but the other tew were posers. "WHAT THE HELL?" , i screamed.

Drumbellk dor grabbed me by the ear and dragged me into his office. "YOU ANNOY ME AND YOU INTERRUPTED ME IN THE MIDDLE IF A GOOFN ANAL." I sighed," sorry i didn't kno u liked anal but it's ok just don't have sexxx in my closet." "oh ok wanna do anal ritw noe?", he asked. "nah i'm not in the mood just go rub your old bal;s or somethong." "ok"

with that, i howled back to my room and went to sleep in my honey boo boobs arms and nothing could convice us to rip apaert from eachother.


	9. Chapter 9

"No!", I shouted and began to run awau. "Emma please co,ke back!", draco called but I didn't listen. I was so fucking pissed. Who knew my daddy was volxemort? HE TRIED TO MARRY ME. I did a spell and it took me rto falkreath, an acient land beyond timw where the vamps are aka where my mommy is. "MOTHER!", i screamed when i walked into a cstle. My mother, queen of the vampires stood up. "Elobby?", she asked. "What's is it my love?" "WHU DIDN'T YOI TELL ME MY FATHER WAS VOLDEMORT THAT ASSHOLWE?!", I demoned. She sighed. "LEt me tell you something. I didn't tell you because if I did, you would have died, i wanted to protect you./" "NO!", i shouted "MY WHOLE LIFE I THOUGHT I WAS MADE OUT OF STARDUST AND I FELL FRO THE SKYIES BUT YOU LIED!" my mother looked down. "I'll be back in a century!", i shouted at her, did a spell and went back to hogwarts. there draCO WAS about to hang himself and all the preps were laughing and taking pix. I jinxed them all. "DRACO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!", i shouted. "NO I MUST LEAVE EBONY!" and then me hanfed himself. I fell to my knees and whipped and whepped.

_"please, ebony don't leave before we met i was depressed and now, i sucseeeded.", said draco. "I don't wanna loose you again. he replied" _

_"I'll never leave you, il always be w/ u. yoy re the love of my life, draco, we were destined to be together."_

I looked up, tears streaming down my face and ran to the Marjory. We must go to gether. Vampire pulled me back to my room before i could jump. He kissed my cheek, removed all the razors and pinty things from my room so i can't hurt myself and said "you can't do this. i'll never let you" He reversed my lock and locked me winto my room. I cried and rocked in fetal position for a hour. I got pissed and broke a window, grabbing the shards and injecting the smooth, sharp shards into nkmy porcalien skin. i soon had miklliojs of shards in me, making blood go all over my arms and legs. I cried bloody murderer and everything went dark. I could feel nothijng and soon enough, my thoughts stopped to process and i decended into _**DEATH,**_

* * *

A/n: wat will happen to ebony? will she survive? will voldemorty tell her why she tried to marry here? will vamoire find ebonty and save her? will draco come back? where's dunbly fore?! findf out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: LOLOLOLOL STOP FLAMMIN G FUCKING PREPZ!_

* * *

_"hi, i' ebomy." "I'm draco malfoy"_

_"Don't yell!", snapped graco. "Your hurrting her feeelings!_

_"with that, i howled back to my room and went to sleep in my honey boo boobs arms and nothing could convice us to rip apaert from eachother."_

_"ill love u forever, webony."_

_"draco pushed me highed on the swong and landed in the lake. we laughed and he felt me up"_

Death was easy, pleae ful and happiness. life sucked major dick. I rather be turninf the dasies of the galaxy black like your mon's anal hole but i'm not no i'm fuckjing dead! i'm so depressed my love life suck1!

"Ebony?", said draco. "Ebpony wake up!" Was it draco? I sear it was! my eyes fluttwered open like butterflied. "Ebony you're finally awake! I whought you were gone!", he cried hugging me "Please don'r do it again hje said" "I promise i sadi" He sighed and pulled me on yop of him, kissing my cheek and spooning me. I was happy.

Everything began to fade into black. It was just a thought. Nothing but my imaginstion. I opened my eyes, seeing Harry looking at me sadly. "Why did you do it?", he asked. "Is this real life?" "Yes"

B'loody marry was there. she sighed. "I found you", she said. LAter, we were asked to get out and i was better. Mary and I walked to our dorm. "You know i love you love youk, right?", she asked. I nodded. We began to kiss and she pushed me onto the bed. we 64ed snd cummmmmmmmmmled into eachother's lived.

Then, draco and harry walked in, staring as we were eating out. i sapeed.

* * *

A/n: OOOO PLOST TWEEST! 69 reviews nd them i'll update!


End file.
